Underneath Lies
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Ahsoka is looking for Anakin when she catches him and Padme. She is shattered but when her life and the life of others is on the line will she be able to pull through? Horrible Summary, please read!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't overly want to go on this mission, I hate the way I always feel like I'm intruding on them being together but we were Jedi and our orders come first.

I sighed making my way into the control room of the ship. I couldn't believe they had even let Senator Amidala onto this ship, a war ship where things could go wrong at any given moment.

"Commander Tano where is Anakin Skywalker we need to speak to him urgently, Separatists ships have been spotted." Rex said to me. I nodded.

"I will find him, I actually need to speak to him too." I actually didn't need to speak to him I just didn't want to look like an idiot.

I walked to his quarters, if Separatists we attacking he needed to know and we needed to get out of here before they destroyed our ship.

"Master?" I called through the door. No answer, I opened it to see him nowhere in sight, great. I couldn't deal with this right now and either could the rest of our men. I huffed and decided to go see Padme; surely she would have to know where he was.

I walked down to her quarters and didn't bother to knock or call her name. She had always told me off for doing that, saying her door was always open and if it was me I would never have to bother. She was sort of like the big sister I never had.

The door slid open and I gasped. Anakin and Padme were kissing each other up against the wall of her cabin they quickly turned to look at me and Anakin's face dropped.

"Snips I-"I felt tears welling up in my eyes. This wasn't fair at all, I was always told to never hold any close or dear and he was doing this? More to the point he was doing this behind my back.

"Ahsoka wait!" He yelled as I ran in the other direction as fast as I could. He had never seen me cry and he wasn't about to. I felt as if I had just been stabbed through my chest and I had no idea why I felt like that.

I saw Rex and he turned to me with a shock looked on his face.

"Commander what's wrong?" He asked. I paused and then tried to speak.

"Can you please tell Anakin about the Separatists ship?" My voice cracked. He nodded then grabbed my arm softly.

"Kid seriously what's wrong?" He asked soothingly. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't ruin Anakin even if I wanted to. I shook my head then continued to walk back to my quarters when a loud crash sound came from the side of the ship. Rex flew to the side of the ship hitting his head and lying cold on the ground.

"Rex!" I screamed running over to him. He quickly came back around and grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes sending silent messages of get everyone ready, I nodded then ran towards the carrier.

My ship wasn't in there. Darn it was in repairs because I had stupidly crashed it, great. I ran towards a squadron of men.

"What's the damage?" I asked.

"They have taken out our left guns, so that's the side they are attacking from unless we get some fighters out there we don't stand a chance." Tat's said to me.

"Are they boarding the ship?"

"Yeah and we only have two Jedi's on this whole darn ship. You and your master so kid you better get ready." He said grabbing his space helmet.

"Alright you guys get up in the air and take out any new ships the tinnies are getting in the air; I will get the tinnies off our ship." I said running for the exit. I had to get that stupid kiss out of my mind in order for me to do this. But I couldn't it was stuck in my head, and I felt betrayed because of it.

I ran up to the side of the ship where the tinnies were getting in. They opened fire on me immediately pulling my light sabers out it all became a blur as I hit each one. It felt good to let some pain shine through. But I was sloppy, distracted by what I had just seen. I thrust my light saber into another droid and then ran towards the next batch when felt it hit me. A shot to my shoulder.

How could I have been so sloppy, I know I was distracted but I should have known more were coming through.

My light saber fell out of my hand and I fell to my hands and knee's trying to pick it up. I still had my shoto but what good was that when I was fighting fifty droids? I felt blood trickle down my shoulder blade as I saw the blue light. Anakin.


	2. Chapter 2

I was happy to see him but that didn't mean I felt any less hurt. He slashed through twenty droids then bent down at my side to help me up.

"Snips come on we have to go!" He yelled through the lasers. I felt another hit my leg as I stood up, how were they putting so many droids into the one ship? He tried to pull me up but I thrashed away from him, sadness was written all over his face, but he was only sad because he got caught. I tried pulling myself up as pain shot through my shoulder and leg.

I grabbed the side of the ship and continue to run; Anakin was slowing down for my sake as I stumbled along the burning ship.

"We have to steer the ship over the nearest planet!" I screamed as he cut open another droid. He nodded as we ran towards the control room. My shoulder was bleeding heavily now as we reached the control room.

"Rex get Ahsoka a bandage for her leg and shoulder, this ship is going down and we need to get over a planet as soon as we can!" Anakin yelled. Rex nodded.

Ahsoka sat down on a chair removing her hand to find it stained with blood, she breathed in deeply trying to calm herself. Anakin began to walk over to her when they whole ship shook and they both were sent flying. Anakin grabbed for Ahsoka as she hit the ground, all the air came out of her lungs as her shoulder hit the ground. Her blood was splattered all over the floor.

Standing back up Rex ran over to her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up. She didn't want to be the damsel but in this case she was. He pulled her onto the chair grabbing a bandage and wrapping it tightly around her arm. Moaning in pain he finally finished putting a hand to her cheek, she loved the warmness of his hand to her cheek.

"Go help Anakin." I mumbled through the slur of blood loss. Weighing his options he ran over to Anakin. I could see that they were going to crash into a planet; more droids were coming in through the door. I stood up wobbly and lit her light saber, cutting through the first droid seeing two dozen more behind her.

"Snips!" Anakin screamed running over to her helping her cut through some droids. I continued to cut as he picked me up and put me back on the chair.

"Stay here." He said running back. I looked over to the glass to see the planet's surface approaching. The droids were now pieces of broken metal on the ground as he ran over to her.

"Ahsoka hold on." He said grabbing me and pulling me close to him. I heard the engine explode and we fell more rapidly to the ground. The bridge shook as the rest of the ship started to crash to the surface.

I clung to the seat as the front of the ship hit the ground. Flames built up around the bridge then the rest on the ship crashed. I could hear screams and moans ringing throughout the ship, I stood up looking around; bodies were lying all over the bridge as the smoke started to fill up my lungs. I spluttered out and saw Anakin lying un-conscious next to me.

I grabbed him and pulled him out the shattered window of the ship.

"Rex! Help Anakin!" I screamed over the smoke.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I will be fine, just save him." The smoke was hurting my eyes. I saw Rex grab Anakin and telecoms the rest of the clones to get off the ship. I moved toward the window of the ship, god this was going to hurt.

I jumped out clutching my arm using the force to slow me down it didn't do much because I hit the ground pretty hard. I saw Rex with Anakin and some other clones moving away from the ship to a nearby rock formation that looked like so cover.

I started to crawl over to where everyone else was when Swats came over to me.

"Commander Tano! Let me help you!" He said. I used him as a crutch as we walked over to the rocks. Anakin was up with a scratch to his head.

"Where is Padme?" He yelled his telecom. I scoffed and sat down then looked up at him.

"She is off the ship, she got into an escape Pod, I told Hammer to get her off." I said with venom.

"Snips, I-I…" I get up and walked away not really caring about anything he had to say to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex bandaged up the last of my injuries then attended to the other clones. I sat on a rock over the other side of them by myself. That same scene ran through my head, them kissing. Why didn't he tell me? I thought we were more than just master and apprentice, I thought we were friends? He was someone I trusted with my life and now what? All those times he put us in danger for her?

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes, this wasn't fair. I had to give up everything for this and he is off kissing her? I felt shattered.

I slowly stood up and made my way back over to Rex. He turned to me and helped me steady while I stood.

"What are we going to do? We are all the way over the other side of the galaxy; even now it would take three days for help to arrive. A majority of the men are dead and we have no food or water." I said. He nodded then looked over to his brothers.

"We have to find shelter, and just pray this planet isn't inhabited but murderous killing things." I nodded along with him and then looked over to Anakin. He had calmed down slightly but was still checking on everyone else.

"OK, well I will go to the ship and see if I can find anything that wasn't destroyed. " I coughed through the smoke of the burning ship.

"You're injured." He grabbed my wrist spinning me back around.

"It doesn't matter Rex, I need to do something." I sounded so desperate; I just needed to get away from him. I needed to get away from anything I could form an attachment to.

"OK, fine but I'm coming with you." He demanded grabbing a back pack.

"Rex that isn't nec-"He interrupted.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not." I sighed. Giving him a nod we walked to the ship, burning flesh and smoke was all around me. I had been in plenty of ship crashes but never one were so many people had died.

I put my hand over my mouth and continued to walk through, there appeared to be nothing left. Things were burning and falling around us, Rex was obviously upset seeing all his brothers like this.

"C'mon, let's go. There is nothing here except bodies and fumes." I said pulling him away from the scene. He nodded complying with me as we saw Anakin walked up and Rex left my side.

"Snips, we need to talk." He said sighing.

"What?" I spat angrily.

"About Padme I-"

"I don't want to know anything about it."

"But Snips you need to know-"

"What do you want me to say? You were the one who gave me the speech about not forming attachments, about the order comes first! You lied!" He stayed quiet running a hand through his hair.

"I thought we were friends…not just master and apprentice, I thought you trusted me. I thought we were a team." I stammered my heart breaking with every word.

"We are Ahsoka; I never meant to keep this from you." He said sympathetically.

"But you did, while my heart was breaking over Lux you sat there and told me 'No Snips, we must put the mission first' and me? I actually bought that! And now you are off kissing her, just for some stupid fling or whatever!"

"It wasn't a fling Snip…Padme is my wife." That shut me up. I felt tears fill my eyes, along with the literal chest pain I felt. I pushed past him trying to walk away before he grabbed my arm, I turned around tears were spilling from my eyes.

"Don't touch me!"

"Snips wait-"I spun back around again now fully crying.

"All those times we got put into danger for her, all the times I could have died saving her the least you owed me was to tell me that!" I wiped my eyes and walked away from him, I needed to punch something or cry. Punching someone was the better option though, I quickly moved past all the clones. Each of them looked at me and knew something was wrong, I couldn't let them see me crying.

I ran past them all and hid behind a rock, pathetic I know. Tears flowed down my face as I buried it into my hands. I felt more hurt than angry or betrayed. I heard footsteps come my way.

"Go away Anakin." I sobbed.

"It's not Anakin." I turned to see Rex standing behind me with a bottle of water in his hands held out to me.

"Oh sorry, I uh…"

"It's fine, you OK kid?"

"Yeah, just having one of those days." I mumbled looking back out into the field he came and sat beside me passing me the water bottle. I gladly accepted taking a small sip then handing it back to him.

"God I'm such a screw up…" I murmured chuckling coldly.

"No you're not. You are just too brilliant to fit in with everyone else." He said than blushed.

"You are too." I smiled.

"I'm a clone; there is nothing special about me." He sighed looking back to his brothers; I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Rex you are more than just a clone." I whispered, we looked at each other for a moment then I stood up sighing. Anakin's words rang through my head.

_Duty comes first Snips. _


End file.
